Goodbye (ZaneChan fanfic)
by Magicgamer04
Summary: Goodbye... The word Zane loved, it mean't people would finally leave him be! Oh how he absolutely loved the word! But then she came along after tragedy, and suddenly he found himself starting to hate it! Hate the fact he would have go see her off with that word! And... After a another string of tragic events... He'd despise it with all of his heart! *I own only plot,cover


Chapter 1-

 _Zane walked slowly and ever so slightly across the large area. In his hand was a pink flower. Zane couldn't help but to chuckle slightly. To some people, the color pink mean't happiness and love. To Zane, all it mean't was sorrow and heartbreak._

 _As he got nearer and nearer to her, his heart started to ache. He couldn't possibly see her again, he couldn't!! Everytime he looked her the eye, pain swelled up in his heart. He would chicken out and leave, without saying a word... well without saying the word he hated!! But this time, he made himself do it. He was going to talk to her again... no matter how many times the pain hurt him._

 _His legs walked slowly along, for a little longer, until he stopped right in front of her. "Zane? What are you doing here?" her expression seemed to ask. Zane was barely able to look her in the eye before crying. He fell to his knees before her, clutching the flower tightly in his hand. "Zane?" this time her voice asked, with the chilly winter wind. "Nana, im so sorry" he mumbled through his silent sobs. Nana, the woman he was in front of, went slient once more. "I don't get it? What are you sorry for? I'm right here aren't I?" her confused expression seemed to ask. "But, I couldn't...I couldn't..." Zane trialed off, losing his abilty to speak words._

 _Nana with the wind once more, let out an airy giggle. "Please don't cry so much, its not good for you" she giggled once more. "Your right" Zane agreed, wiping the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "N-Nana, here" he said, handing her the flower that was once clenched within his hand. Nana was susprised but still took the flower. She smiled and told Zane "thank you" and "Goodbye." Zane's heart stopped at the word, tears filling his eyes while hesitation filled her heart._

 _Goodbye..._

 _A word he once loved. A word that once brought him so much joy in life. This word, now left a bitter and ugly taste behind whenever he had to say it._

 _"N-Nana" he started, his voice qivering,_

 _"Goodbye_ "

Goodbye

"Goodbye Zane" Zane's overly cheeful brother, Garroth, said at the door as he was leaving. Zane let out annoyed sigh and grunted the response back so his brother would leave Slamming the door harshly, Zane walked back upstairs to his bedroom. The inconvience of his brother's visit interupped his MLH marathon. So with a poopsi in hand and popcorn along with plushies at his side, Zane continued his marathon.

Not to much in to the third episode did a broadcast from the news come on.

 _"We're sorry to interrupt your programming but we have breaking news"_

Zane sighed, another damn interupption that he could personally careless about.

 _"We regret to inform you that "D" has struck again"_

Zane groaned, could they just put MLH back on? He didn't care about this "D" nonesense!! He's not female, so it wouldn't affect him.

" _The victim was twenty eight year old, Aphmau Shalashaska"_

Zane suddenly found himself listening to the interupption. The victim, was his best friend? No way was this possible!! Aphmau was fine last time he checked!! How was she dead? Zane didn't know the awnser to that painful looming question. All he knew was that his best friend, the one who was always with him... was gone...a-and he had no clue why.

After sobbing over the fact that his best friend was gone, for a long peroid of time, Zane heard a knock at his front door. "Go away!!" he shouted. "Zane~Kun? Are you in there?" a high pitched voice asked, ignoring Zane's shout. "Yes, now go away!!" Zane shouted back, his voice choking. "Z-Zane~Kun, please open the door!! Kawaii~Chan needs to talk to you!!" the voice exclamied back, which Zane now knew belonged to Kawaii~Chan.

Zane was never really close with the mei'fwa, they had talked occasionally due to Aph leaving the pair alone but other then that they were'nt close. So why was he getting up to open the door? And why was he opening the door now?

Once the door was opened Zane saw the mei'fwa on the front step. "Z-Zane~Kun" she stuttered, tears streaming down her face. Kawaii~Chan leaned forward and pulled Zane into a tight embrace, saying...

"Kawaii~Chan is so sorry for your loss"


End file.
